Twisted Fairy Tail
by DarkMatterKumos
Summary: *A play done for a highschool class of mine* a year after the villans seem to be defeated the good are throwing a ball. During it something happns to two of their own. As it gose on friends are reveild to me something more and death ensures.


**Act One: Ball Room**

_Light fades on, enlighten the stage to show a room set for a ball. Both stage left and right are three pillars draped in purple silk looking material. At stage left is a long table. It stretches from the first pillar to the last. The table is adorned with various items. Up stage is a door way with an unnamed guard standing watch, letting people in._

_The ball is located in Eric and Aerial's castle. The sound of music drowns out what little talking is going on at the moment. The ball is in celebration for years of peace. The kingdom has been villain free for two years. Up stage the guard stands at attention._

_Coming into view are Bell and Beast. The Beast is human and donned in a dark blue tux. His long hair is tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck. Bell complementing him was dressed in a goldenrod colored dress with her hair in a braid. Bells arms are wrapped around Beast's left arm._

Guard: Welcome my lord, my lade (bows)

Belle: Thank you and good evening.

_Beast and Bell walk inside. While guard watched them the good which comes into view. Before the guard turns around she is grabbed, letting out a surprised cry. Coming into view is the Witch, disguised as the good witch._

Guard: Welcome my lady (bows)

Witch: Thank you (seems fake with a forced smile)

_The witch walks inside. She is donned in a very pale pink dress, almost white in look. Around her neck is a snowflake charmed necklace. Looking to stage left the Witch spots John and Michael talking at the table. Turning towards them she only gets five steps before she is interrupted by Lumeiere. He is smiling and has both arms out in a welcoming manner._

Lumeiere: Ah my dear Quendela

Witch: (laughs nervously) Lumeare what a pleasure. aside That I rather not partake in.

Lumeiere: (Takes her hands) Have this dance?

Witch: I guess once wont hurt (fakes a giggle)

_Lumeiere moves and puts his arms around her. One around her shoulder and the other around her waist. Music turns into a slow song. The witch unnoticing directs them closer to the table. The song ends after a minute and a half. Lumeiere bows to her and walks to another women. The Witch smiles walking closer to Michael and John to here them talk. _

Michael: This is so boring why do we have to be here?

John: (Sighs shaking his head) I told you already we were invited and had to come.

Michael: But we came why cant we leave now, go and have a little fun.

_The witch takes this as her cue. Walking to the boys she smiles evilly._

Witch: Ah my boys if you are bored I can take you to where you will have a little fun.

Michael: (Nodding his head) sure

John: (Shrugs) Why not, lead the way.

_The Witch leads them off stage left. Everyone is dancing for few moments before Wendy notices John and Michael's absence. She starts looking around, a worried expression on her face._

Peter Pan: (Coming up behind Wendy) Wendy what's wrong?

Wendy: I cant find John and Michael anywhere.

_Wendy looks around worried. Ariel and Eric come up to them._

Ariel: What's wrong Wendy?

Wendy: It's John and Michael they are missing.

_Tinkerbell walks up with Chip. Chip is slightly taller then Tinkerbell, who looks like a young teen with wings jetting from her shoulder blades. _

Chip: Um I saw them leaving with Quendela.

Guard: (Walking up) We have a fake in our mist. Quendela was just found outside, she has been mugged and the fake took her clothes.

Wendy: Oh no, John and Michael are in trouble.

Mrs. Potts: (Puts a hand on her shoulder) Don't worry deary we will find them.

Cogsworth: Correct, Come Lumeiere lets go searching.

_The two walk out in the direction Michael and John disappeared. Peter Pan puts an arm around Wendy's shoulders to comfort her._

Lumeiere and Cogsworth: (Coming into view) My lords we found something!

_Cogsworth__ hands Beast two pieces of cloth from Michael and John's clothes with a note attached._

Beast: (Glaring down at the letter, gibing the sides hard) They have been kidnapped!

Wendy: (Leaning into Peter Pan) What?

Mrs. Potts: Read it aloud my lord

Beast: (Calming down reads letter aloud) Dears friends we have borrowed the two young ones but don't expect to get them back. This is a declaration of war. Get ready to surrender your kingdoms; we will be taking them this time.

Ariel: (frowning) What who is it from?

Beast: It doesn't say it just is sighed with a hook

_Wendy and Tinkerbell gasp while Peter Pan scowls. Shaking his head he sighs in aggravation._

Peter Pan: Its Captain Hook! He's behind this!

Lumeiere: Ah young one I think you might be right but I do not think he is working alone.

_Eric stands on a chair to get everyone's attention. Light slowly fades as he begins to speak. _

Eric: This is War. Its time to fight and we are taking the fight to them!

_As he jumps down the lights go off._

**Scene Two: Hooks Boat**

_Stage is still black when laughter is heard. As the lights come on in the center of the stage is a raised section draped in sear blue fabric. Stage left is dressed as a pirate ship. There are stairs leading to the platform with a railing across them. Up stage is a door way with a hook engraved on the door. Just left is an empty cage large enough for three people. Leaning ageist the rail is Captain Hook laughing. In the platform is Ursula showing her waist up. _

Ursula: Well what happen to the two boys after that Hook?

Hook: Ha that, the witch did what she does best. In other words we wont be seeing them again.

Ursula: (Laughing, her head thrown back) Ah that is great.

_Hook looks sharply upstage hearing the door open. Mr. Smee comes out pushing Le Fou and Gaston out with a stick._

Mr. Smee: How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of the Captain's cabin (Prodding their backs)

Gaston: Ow ow will you stop that.

Le Fou: Ya ouch that hurts!

Mr. Smee: That is the point.

_Mr. Smee looks over at Hook and Ursula when Ursula starts laughing. _

Ursula: (Hand on her forehead laughing hard) Oh this is great Hook! Your first mate has a real sense of humor.

Mr. Smee: Ah thank you Ma'am.

_Gaston makes a gagging sound. Le Fou starts laughing making Mr. Smee turn to look at them. Hitting them with the stick again they start saying ow over and over again._

Hook: (Sighs) I though I got rid of all the idiots.

_Hearing laughing from above everyone looks up. Jumping on a rock behind Ursula is Scuttle. Dressed in all white his long sleeves give off the illusion of wings. Covering his face and nose is a large orange peak._

Gaston: What's so funny bird?

Le Fou: Ya what's so funny?

Scuttle: (Holding his sides) You two are! How you made this crew is beyond me!

_Gaston goes to charge off the boat at Scuttle. Le Fou stops him though. Hook shakes his head before looking over at Scuttle._

Hook: Report!

Scuttle: (smiling) Ah yes that. They found the Witches note as a little shocker. Ah but that's what they get thinking we are gone. (Hook coughs) Yes! Yes! Anyway Beast took charge, with Eric and started plotting right away. As or right now I am on a scouting mission for them to find you sir, can imaging how many were ageist it as I am so stupid.

Hook: And why is this?

Scuttle: When they find you, all of them are going to bored the ship. Take it over and kick you off. Basically a mutiny from another crew.

Hook: (Smiling) Tell them we are right here…Oh and take the two fools. They have a mission and I don't want them messing it up.

_Scuttle laughs while nodding his head. Le Fou and Gaston go to argue but Hook puts a stop to it._

Hook: You will listen to the bird! You will follow his orders! Under Stood!

Le Four and Gaston: (Gulping) Yes sir!

_The two walk off stage left, Scuttle exit up stage._

Ursula: (Laughing) I was wondering something just now Hook.

Hook: Oh what's that?

Ursula: What happen to that Crocodile that used to follow you around?

Hook: (laughing) I am wearing him at the moment (shows her his crocodile skin boots)

Ursula: (laughs) Nice

_The two share a few more moments of laughing before Mr. Smee clears his throat._

Hook: Yes Mr. Smee.

Mr. Smee: We should get to planning the attack sir.

Hook: (Turning) Yes lets get planning!

_Light fades as Hook walks down the stairs then to his Cabin._

**Scene Three: The Boats**

_ Sounds of boats colliding are heard then splashing water. There are sounds of people yelling as the lights slowly fade on._

_The stage is set similar to the last scene. This time though there are two sets of stairs leading to the platform with no railing. There is a plank across the platform connecting each set if stairs. The right side is more clean with only a small cabin door._

_On stage left next to the cabin the cage is now full. Inside are Peter Pan, Wendy and Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell tried to find a way out of the cage. She feels around the outside of the cage. Mr. Smee sees this while watching the cage. Moving over he swats her on the hands. Tinkerbell withdraws her hands rubbing them._

_Ahead of them is firghting. Lumeiere and Cogsworth are fighting Gaston together. Le Fou is in the raised platform, King Triton having him by the Scruff of the neck. Ursula's arm come from behind and pulls Triton down. Triton lets go of Le Fou causing him to grab the stairs on the right. Triton goes down in the platform. Chip seeing Le Fou walks over._

Chip: Bye Bye stupid (Hits him on the hands with a pan)

Le Fou: Ouch! (Lets go and falls into the platform)

_Eric runs across the platform, Beast following. Hook steps in front of Beast, blocking his way off the platform._

Scuttle: (Appearing far left and laughing) Ah both sides one down.

Ariel: (Moving Chip away from the edge) Scuttle what are you doing here you're supposed to be getting help!

Scuttle: (Laughing) Me help you? Please!

Belle: Scuttle what do you mean?

Scuttle: Im on Hook's side, please I only played stupid all theses years! (Holds his side as he continues to laugh)

Beast: This ends now Hook! (Lunges, sword drawn)

_Hooks laughs as he blocks the lunge. Moving he knocks the sword away. A fight ensures. The sounds of clashing metal go on for a while. The sound makes Lumeiere and Cogsworth pause while fighting Gaston. Seeing this Gaston takes the two swords. Lumeiere and Cogsworth notice this and look at each other then at Gaston then back at each other. Both smile before looking back at Gaston. Before the man makes a sound the two tackle him._

_While this is happening Beast and Hook continue to fight. Beast trips Hook making the man fall. Holding onto the Plank he looks up at Beast. Beast goes to Step on Hook's hands when he lets out a surprised sound. Ursula comes up behind him, grabbing his waist. When Beast is holding onto the plank Hook stands. Belle sees Beast in trouble. Rushing to his aid Belle is stops by Hook. He comes up behind her and grabs her, his hook at her throat. Beast finally looses his grasp and falls_

_Belle starts crying as Ursula comes up, her left hand just out of sight. She turns and smiled at Belle before going under again. _

_Eric sees this and runs over to save Peter Pan and the others in the cage. Mr. Smee watches him come to the cage. When he gets close he kicks Eric making the man exit stage left, a splash is heard soon after. Ariel falls to her knees and lets out a sadden cry._

Hook: (Letting Belle go) We win! You are now under out control!

_All the remaining forces for the good side fall to their knees. As the curtain starts to fall Scuttle lets his head fall back and let out a depraved laugh. Curtain Closes._


End file.
